The present invention relates to a device for controlling the penetration depth of a needle, for application to an injection syringe.
As is known, several substances are conventionally injected into the human body, for example intracutaneously, i.e. by injections which affect substantially only the surface layer of the human derma.
In particular, for performing the above mentioned injections, it is necessary to cause a syringe needle to enter for a limited length the patient derma.
On the other hand, as prior syringes are used for the above mentioned application, it is difficult to obtain a proper penetration depth of the needle, since this penetration depth substantially depends on the manual skillness of the operator.
In this connection, it should be apparent that an excessive penetration of the syringe needle would originate a disagreable pain feel for the patient, while preventing the injected substance from being properly absorbed.
A further aspect to be considered is that intradermal injection treatments, such as, in particular, those of a dermatological type, would require a comparatively high number of intradermal or intracutaneous injections, thereby the above mentioned problems will recursively occur.